Science Logs
Publisher's description Quasars. Wormholes. Cosmic string fragments. Vulcan mind melds. Bioneural gel packs. Dyson spheres. If you have ever watched a ''Star Trek television episode or movie, you've heard many words and phrases like these. Over its long history, the Star Trek universe has taken us undreamed-of worlds, employing scientific concepts that often sounded like complete fantasy. After all, a six-foot-tall humanoid couldn't possibly change into a four-pound bird. Or could he...? Star Trek Science Logs separates the fact from the fantasy. As science adviser on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager, André Bormanis is the man to whom the writers and directors turn every day when they want to make their "future science" as plausible and comprehensible as possible. And Bormanis would know: he holds degrees in physics and space policy, has conducted research and policy analysis for NASA, and has worked with many top scientists in the field of astronomy and space science. If there is any basis in contemporary science for exotic spatial anomalies or silicon-based life-forms, Andre will find it. Now you too can benefit from Bormanis' vast knowledge. From antiprotons to xenotransplantation, it's all here: clear, concise, entertaining and 100 percent true (well, almost). With the best of Starfleet – Spock, Jadzia Dax, Harry Kim, Data and others – accompanying Bormanis as your guides, get ready to embark on a bold journey across the unlimited boundaries of science fact. References Characters :Alixus • Reginald Barclay • Bareil Antos • Julian Bashir • Chakotay • Pavel Chekov • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Jadzia Dax • Matthew Decker • The Doctor • Dukat • Alisa Farrell • Kathryn Janeway • Ma'Bor Jetrel • Kes • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • Geordi La Forge • Martus Mazur • Leonard McCoy • Neelix • Odo • Christopher Pike • Q • Quark • Berlinghoff Rasmussen • William Riker • Thomas Riker • Toby Russell • Montgomery Scott • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Paul Stubbs • Hikaru Sulu • B'Elanna Torres • Deanna Troi • Tuvix • Tuvok • Winn Adami • Worf Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Bajor • Bajoran system • Bajoran wormhole • Callinon system • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Eminiar VII • Gamma Quadrant • Makus III • Merkoria Quasar • Murasaki 312 • Mutara Nebula • Nekrit Expanse • Nekrit Supply Depot • Nervala IV • Ngame wormhole • NGC 321 • Omicron Ceti III • Orellius Minor • Penthara IV • Promenade • Quark's • Sol • Starbase 214 • Talax Starships : • • • • • • Species :Bajoran • Bothan • Changeling • Ferengi • Haakonian • Halkan • Horta • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Romulan • Trill • Vidiian • Vulcan States and Organizations :Daystrom Institute • Federation Science Council • Kazon-Nistrim • Maquis • Q-Continuum • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Other :alternate universe • baffle plate • Berthold ray • Big Bang • Class-J • class-M • cloaking device • computer core • cosmic string • dabo • dark matter • dark matter • deflector dish • duonetic field • duranium • gas giant • Guardian of Forever • The Journal of Starfleet Medicine • kai • kemacite • light year • metreon cascade • nanite • neutrino • omicron particle • pergium • polaron • probe • protouniverse • psionics • Pup • quantum fissure • rogue planet • science log • science officer • star • stardate • Starfleet Captain's Log Archives • stellar wind • subspace • subspace eddy • supernova • tachyon • transparent aluminum • tritanium • vedek • verteron • VISOR • warp core • warp nacelle • warp speed • wormhole Information *''Science Logs'' features an introduction by Jeri Taylor. *Accompanying the entries in Science Logs are in-universe log entries recorded by a variety of characters. External link * Category:Reference books